super_robot_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
One Shots: Red Taurus
Characters * The Stranger: * Gold Lio * Red Taurus Appears * Missile Beast Start They were a strange pair walking down the streets, a woman in a red trenchcoat with a red pony tail, and red eyes, walking so nonchalantly with her leg kicking with each step and her hands behind her head. She held a bored if absent expression. She walked down the sidewalk as the people parted and made way for her, not due to anything about in particular, but more because of her friend. Beside her strolled a golden lion, of...somewhat absurd size, possibly comparable in height to a care and its head reach up to hers and its mane was a bit taller than that. It was gargantuan, but silent, shadowing his owner with her red coat. Eventually they came to trail that went off into the mountains. She walked off towards up the hill with the same childish, and unconcerned walk as before. Her feline companion, however, simply lowered its head as if sighing. Suddenly it turned around and roared, a silent roar that caused the ocular probe to fall out of the sky. With that done it proceeded after her. "So..." said a voice, in a dark room, looking at the static of the monitor, due to the dead video feed "It noticed us." "That is trivial..." said another voice "It's master does not, that one barely seems aware of her own shoes, let alone the danger she is in." "Does it matter...? She is strong, perhaps too strong..." "Do not mistake her destructive power for invincibility, she can fall, we just need the proper weapon." "Mistress..." said the lion's voice, a broadcasted noise, rather than coming from his lips. "Where are we going...?" he asked, somewhat tired in his tone. He followed the woman up through the undergrowth, and up the mountain. "To our destination..." she said as if the answer was obvious. Thought, given the lion's expression he found that statement sarcasm, but he his despair came from the fact that he knew she was being serious. "You really don't know do you...?" "Don't be silly, we're going to our destination, that's where everyone goes, isn't it...?" "Not, everyone is on a journey..." "Yes they are, a journey through time, paved with days, and nights and built on moments." "I do not think now is the time for poetry. Your enemies have taken noticed of you." She paused and turned around, surprising the lion. "I have enemies...?" she asked, looking concerned, confused. "Uh, well, no..." said the lion now feeling uncomfortable "but bad people seem to be after us for some reason..." She turned back around, her index finger on her chin. "Huh, why is that...?" "Probably because we're off to awaken the others..." "Ah, good point, by the way, you should go do something about that..." "About what...?" She pointed to the distance, to the smoke trail coming their direction. "Really..." he said annoyed. He in haled an let out a roared, a sonic blast that sent the missile off course into the mountains. "Yes, well, you deal with that..." she said. He turned to see her gone and turned back around when he heard sound of metal scraping against metal. He leaped up the tree and looked to the distance. The missile had transformed into a robotic monster, with four spider legs, a pair of clawed arms, and monstrous face on a pointed head with several eyes, and large spikes for shoulders. The creature turned and spotted him, aiming one arm at him, and clenching its fists. Its forearm fired off like a rocked missing him only because he dodge, jumping into the air. However, the beast pulled back and up, sending the golden lion flying into a nearby house. It turned to continue onward, towards its target when something hit it in the back. It turned to see the lion turned into a robot. Much of the golden fur covered the front of the body, with its prior lion head now rest in its chest. "I'm not done with you..." the yellow robot growled, before leaping into the air. His momentum was helped by the thrusters on his back. By now the monster's fist has to returnd to it, guided by the cable that connected the limb to the main body. It readied it attack again and fired. The yellow robot, curled up, and its limbs outwards as its lion head fired a ball of fiery plasma, knocking the fist back into the monster's face. "Hello..." the girl said in a childish voice, while the sounds of battle echoed around her. She was deep in the forests, the sun covered by green save a few gaps between the leaves. She stood in front of a red bull, of absurd size. It was no giant, but it was clearly bigger than the average bull. Its horns which pointed upward, were chrome and its hide was a bright red, nothing flashy, but it was unmistakable from afar. "What's your...?" she asked. The bull just grunted and glared at her and swiped its foot in the dirt. It then lowered its head, and electricity arced between them, before a sphere of condensed electricity was fired off. It speed of into the distance, past the trees, out past the path and over the houses and neighborhoods to crash into another mountain. The girl had dodged it, but bending backwards in a most unnatural fashion. It was most surprising her spine had not broken from the position. She stood back up in a spring action, bending over bringing her face down to the red bull's with child like excitement in her eyes. "Oh, cool, you're like Lio, I knew it!" She smiled despite the bull back away, possibly to charge her. Then her expression turned to a dead realization. "It's rather quiet..." She turned to the side and looked up as the ground shook, the mechanical monster pulled up a tree and threw it away to stare down at them. In its hand was the yellow robot, Lio, seemingly unconscious. "LIO!" she shouted in terror. The beast roared and curled back its free fist, firing it off in a punching motion. She stood there, locked in shock, when the bull charged, flying over her with its horns electrified. The electricity covered its whole body, as it knocked away the fist. The monster roared in pain, and then turned, bringing its fist flying towards them again like a flail. In the blink of an eye, the red bull, became a red and black robot. Its back split open as its robot legs flipped back and elongated, the bull legs now on their sides. It front legs flipped open become shoulder pads, as its back split and into they came forward, expanding out into arms. Its bull face disappeared into its chest which partially opened to receive it. It left behind a chrome human like face, with a blue visor, and a horned helmet. This robot was much bulkier than Lio, and caught the fist, before lifting it up and throwing it into the monster's face. It fell over, throwing Lio to the ground. "Lio...!" the girl shouted as she ran into the bush for him, to the surprise of the bull, who titled his head to the side. The sound of the beast getting back up, turned its attention back to the fight. "Lio...Lio...LIO!" Those were the words the caused the robot to stir from his unconscious state. His perception of the world glitched and fizzled before a clear image was beheld by him. He looked to see the girl kneeling over him, crying, sobbing. "LIO!" she said as she hugged his head. His audio receptors could hear, grunting, metal crashing into metal, and the horrible screech of the monster. "You found, Red Taurus...without incident...?" asked confused. "Oh, Lio, don't leave me like that...!" she exclaimed. "Lio, lio, lio...is that all you're going to say?" She punched him in head, now vexed. "Listen, until you take me to Kitty Land, you are not allowed to die!" He looked at her with disbelief. "You...you know full well why we can't go there..." "Oi, don't give me that scrap, we're going mister, even if its costs me all thirteen of your lives...!" "It's nine lives, you're thinking of that sci-fi show..." She was suddenly, calm, with wide eyed realization. "Huh...why do I keep getting those two mixed up?" "RED LIGHTNING KICK!!!" shouted the red robot. After the thunderous boom of an impact, the two turned to see the robot monster, the red robot's foot in its face, skidding down the hill towards them. Seconds later, the robotic monster skid down the trees, crashing into the road, kick up dust. Yet the girl, flipping through the air, in the fetal position, before landing at a dismount, as an Olympic gymnast. Out of the smoke the golden lion and the red bull ran, stopping at her side. "Well..." she said "that was something..." "Lio..." said the red bull, through its com-system "What is going on here, why are you with-" "Shush..." Lio replied, cutting him off "This is not the time, Taurus." "What are you two talking about...?" said the girl turning to the two of them." "Uh...old friend stuff..." "And why can't you talk with me around...?" her expression was somewhat menacing. "Uh...it's private..." "Ah..." She said with a calm and amused tone "Well come along then." She turned and walked away. Taurus looked at the monster, now disintegrating into black particles. "You have a lot to explain..." he said. "Somewhere else." replied Lio "I can still hear you two...!" she said from down the street. Category:SolZen321 Category:One Shots Category:Episodes Category:Completed